Shinigami Love
by KuKikOo
Summary: What happens when Risa see's something she's not meant to see?...Will she live her life?..Read to find out..


Shinigami Love

[The shinigami are the spirits of humans who committed suicide and are punished with the task of collecting a shinigami fully remembers his or her past life before becoming a full shinigami, he or she disappears and becomes a ghost.]

Risa was a 14 year old girl who loved to do sports, but when she found out she has cancer in her bones, she had to stop....She was put in hospital for one whole year missing some school year's she had no friend's, they all went to other school's after her final year in Primary school, Going into Secondary school going straight into 2nd year missing her 1st year was bad, No Friends, not knowing anything about the can walk but her bones are very weak, they crack alot and it seems she doesn't have much long to live, Giving her a year more is promising, though doubfully not likely.

Risa slowly sat in her chair ready for Class teacher to arrive looked around at the other girl's in her class, they all seemed so happy, so giggly and having fun with their friends, Risa longed for that feeling again like before, She had many of friend's, being popular had it's up's and down's, When She was told she had cancer it was in the middle of class, Her mother had just came through the door screaming her head off, When Risa heard this her classmates looked at their idol as Risa started crying and ran out of the classroom, Though running was hell for her, killing her bones every step, she eventually fell and fainted from being in so much woke up in a ward in the hospital, in her dreams she saw herself having a great time with her friend's and playing sport with her crush, But when she woke up she was looked down on by doctor's of all sorts as her mother a single mother rasing Risa looked worried and kept asking if she was alright, Risa would just nod her head, because she was then told not to move nor mother stayed with her for the year in that lonely ward, in and out doctor's came with machine's of all kind's a Girl of 14 couldn't stand the pain even to lift her head, she needed help and eventually got it, through a life threating operation, She awoke in the big operation room and felt her bones that much stronger, she lifted her right arm and slightly smiled as it didn't hurt, her mother walked in and saw her lovely cute daughter move her arm "Ah My sweet baby, your moving!" Her mother cried loudly and ran over to Risa holding her hand not to tight to not hurt her, All Risa did that day was Smile at her mother, Moving on another Year, Risa is now 15 and playing her sports again also she made new friend's and found out a new website on the internet which she found her past friend's so she was now again their friend, Also she talked to her crush often but they lived so apart now, he was living over in America while she was still in Ireland recovering from her Bone Cancer, She she wanted to make it big in Sport's and travel to America for the next Olympic's So she could take part in them for Gymnastics, she loved to move her body and support her country in the first ever irish girl to enter the Olympic's for Ireland in was going to be her dream and no one was going to stop her, she looks so healthy and is ready to go to the Olympic's now to wait till she's 16 old enough to enter, she has to practice alot for her once in a life time was a tall girl, Very skinny and had Blonde sparkling hair, her looks were amazingly beautiful and was admired like before in her Primary school, But she knew her popularity was because of her looks and her Gymnastic Skill's because when she was sick no one went near her just in case they caught her diease, Her mother was always there with her, Risa has only got a mother, Her mother said she had a father and an older brother...But they died in a car crash when Risa was two, Her mother took Care of Risa very well and when she found out she was about to loose another family member, she was crushed, Risa thought she was a right goner, Now 15 she is as livily as anything...Has her new life begun or starting to End it's toll?.

"Mom i'm going to the Gym to practice now!" Risa yelled from her upstairs room, Her room was a light shade of pink with white curtain's and wooden floorboard's, In her room layed her single bed, which had to be made for her, since her bones were getting stronger, she need alot of support when she is sleeping, Her room was just like a normal 15 year old girl room, Risa walked slowly down the stairs and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading walked down the road in her tracksuit and pair of nike runner's and her blonde hair tied still looked the package walking down the road, she walked inside the empty gym and settled down her trainer bag and began to warm up her bones.

"Grr....Why do we have to talk her soul?!" Cried Kyarii A Shinigami, she was a pretty girl with long strawberry blonde hair that ran down her shoulder's and flittered out at the end, she wore a outfit with bunny ear's on her head and a bunny tail at the back, she wore red short's and a white top that fitted right into her thin body."I'm not bothered to take her soul i want to go back Sora!" Kyarii Cried as she was pulled through the wall of the Gym by Kyo, Kyo had Orange spikey hair and was tall, the same height as Kyarii, he wore a outfit but he had cat ear's on his head and a tail at the back, he wore a blue and white outift that showed a bit of his stomach, He pulled Kyarii without saying nothing. Risa was streching when she heard a thump in the locker room, she shrugged and started to jog around listening to her i-Pod, "Stop making so much noise Kyarii!" Kyo yelled at her, He let go of her and floated out of the locker room and watched Risa run with her eyes closed as Kyarii crawled out of the locker room she slowly stood up and watched her too, They wanted to get it over and done with but as soon as Risa jogged around to them, she opened her eyes feeling someone watching her, She stopped Jogging and looked at the Shinigami, They looked back as Kyo poked Kyarii "Ow don't poke me!" Risa yelled at the Shinigami "What?!.....Kyo.....she can see us?..." Kyarii asked Kyo "Of course i can see you's!" Risa added taking her ear phone's out of her ear's "Damn....She's already dead...C'mon Kyarii..." Kyo sighed and motioned Kyarii to go "Er Wait..I'm dead?.." Risa asked, "Yes..Only dead people can see us Shinigami..." Kyo looked back at the girl "But..I'm alive.." Risa said and looked at him with a confused look "Impossible..Human's can not see the un dead" Kyo folded his arms "Kyo...She's not dead look.." Kyarii poked Risa and took back her finger feeling a human "Impossible....Then how?..." Kyo looked up and down on Risa "Well your going to be dead in a minute Kyo..Ready?" Kyarii floated back to Kyo as Kyo stared at the beautiful girl "D-dead?..." Risa walked backwards scared as Kyo motioned forward "Were here to take your soul...Because your about to die.." Kyarii said as Kyo kept walking toward the girl "No, i'm only out of the hospital...i'm healthy..the doctor said so...I'm not going with you no way!" Risa yelled "I'm Sorry we have to order's.." Kyo walked up to her as she pushed him back away from her "I wanted to meet him again..I wanted to be something again...i wanted to prove myself and for people to look at my country different...But now it's over..." Risa fell on her knees and cried tear's, Kyo looked down at her, he felt something about her different than what he felt with Kyarii, He bent down to her and smiled at her as Kyarii watched from behind Kyo.  
"We'll wait and let you go chase your dream...okay?" Kyarii looked at Kyo who said that to Risa.  
"Wait..you'll wait?.." Risa looked at Kyo who nodded and stood up standing right beside Kyarii, Risa stood up and was confused but nodded and stood looked at Kyo and gave him a glare.

Later that evening Risa was followed Home by the Shinigami which she didn't mind, but it weried her out didn't tell anyone about them, because if she told anyone they'd be like "Wtf?!" So she kept thinking they weren't there, but how could she?...They stuck out like a sore tumb, She went suffing on the net as Kyo watched from beside her and Kyarii was annoyed at what Kyo did "How..Why?..oh i get it now..he's fallen in love with her...That's cute but he can't love a Human..Not a shinigami He just can't it's against all rules!" Kyarii was looking through the Shinigami rule book, as Kyo poped his head above the celing and looked at Kyarii "You just love that book!" Kyo said and sat on the roof beside Kyarii "Huh?..ooh it's just the rule book, and loving a human isn't aloud you know Kyo!" Kyarii looked at him and showed him the rule "And your telling me this why?..Is there some Human you've fallen in love with Kyarii!!! hehehe" Kyo smirked at her, as she raised a brow "Not me you dope, You! you've fallen in love with Risa!" Kyarii Stated the oblious as he smacked her lightly on the head "No stupid, i'm only helping her, making her dream come true!" Kyo went back down to Risa as she giggled seeing her crushes comment "What you laughing about Risa?" He asked sitting back down beside her, he noticed that she really only be's happy when she's on this socal network chatting "My friend is just telling me what happened to him today and other stuff hehehe" She giggled while repleying to her Crush."Ooh..What's his name?" Kyo asked jelious but not showing it "Ichii..his name is Ichii" A little depressing side of Risa showed as she sent the comment to his page, she then looked at Kyo and smiled sweetly, this made him blush as he looked away and While all this was happening Kyarii was watching as she sighed and knew she was dead right in him liking her.

The next few days were a blur as Risa was in bits...She found out her crush Ichii was in a car crash and had died, She was spaced out alot and wouldn't eat, this made Kyo and Kyarii worried and so it made her mother worried also, she wasn't going to school and only Kyo and Kyarii knew why she was like this, her mother didn't, she thought that she was sick because of her cancer so one day she brought her to the hospital for a check up, and she did have a bad pain in her left leg because of the cancer, She refused to have surgery she wanted to die."Please Risa have it please..i don't want you to die!" Her mother cried in Risa's ear's, Risa shook her head as Kyo watched from above her mother, He looked angry but depressed as he could see her life span, it was short, she had about two week's left, Kyo saddned and flew up to the roof alone he cried bitter, This was his first crush.

Kyo's past...

Kyo was walking down the path along with his gang of football crazier's ready for a match in the park, He was preparing for this match for ages, knowing he'll be picked for the best player award he wanted to be extra great, For his friend's it was like a normal football match not for Kyo, He was all ready for his big game when the coach called the team out to the pitch kyo got a camp in his side, it was bad, it was unbearble pain, he had never felt such a thing, His coach said to stay away from the match....Kyo never got his chance to be the star player, feeling in his heart was sore, it cut deep he had been training so long for this chance, his friend got it, he didn't care wheither he got it or not, but he got it...it crushed Kyo, and more over more he was brought to hospital being 18 year's old he was dignosed with Bone Cancer and was not able to move because of the pain, he wasn't bothered with life anymore seeing his dream of being a perfesional football player, he walked in the middle of the night up to the roof of the hospital his last word's were "Take me" He jumped off the roof and woke up in a werid place. The Shinigami world were he forgot who he was and what his life on earth was lord of darkness gave him his new partner called Kyarii, Kyarii was a full Shinigami as for Kyo he wasn' past life was in the past, time for him to collect souls, the first few were alright but when they had to take Risa's Soul, he sort of felt her pain, he started to remember his past life, which was bad for if a Shinigami remember's their past life they'll turn into Ghosts, But Kyo couldn't help but think of it, the pain it caused, and how he knows what Risa is going through.

Risa looked around a white room surronded with all sorts of machines coming from her arm's and leg's and other place's; She looked around and all that was on her mind was Ichii, She tried to lift her left leg, but no luck too much pain, Suddenly something came through the wall, A Ghost, "Risa..." It called, Risa's eyes were still blury as the ghost floated to her, "W-who is it?.." She talked and sat up rubbing her eyes, "Me..Ichii.." The ghost spoke, their stood a ghost of a 15 year old boy, named Ichii he's smile widened as he gazed down at her "Before i go... one thing i've always loved you my dear sweet Risa.." The ghost came near Risa's face and kissed her lips as Kyo came floating into her room and saw the ghost, Risa was still stuned to see her dead crush give her a kiss "Risa...I have to go now sorry, i'll see you in heaven.." Ichii gave a sweet smile and kissed her lips once more and then floated up in the air, Kyo was just staring at Risa she looked like a angel in the bed, so sweet looking blushing, her face tinkled a sweet light as he floated over to her "Risa?..Are you okay?" He asked putting his hand on her cheek, She looked at him and gave a cheeky smile "We met..i can die in peace now Kyo.." Risa said as she closed her eyes and quickly shoved her left leg off the bed, She groaned in pain as Kyo was worried he panicked and changed into a human and put it back on the bed, her montier of her breathing status was slowly desending, she was making her self not to breath, he was angry and depressed seeing her try to kill herself "Risa..if you die..." He fell on his knee's and started to cry as Risa opened her eyes and looked down at him slowly she caught breath again as if anything could go wrong all Kyo's flashback's came back into his head like a hurracane and he fell on the ground in pain, Risa didn't know what was happening to him as she looked down at him shouting his name, her mother came in running hearing her daughter scream "Risa what is it?!" "Mum...He's going he's dissapearing on me!" Risa cried watching bits of Kyo dissapear, he remembered his past life, Kyarii came flying in fast watching him lay on the ground starting to fade, Risa's mother was confused because she couldn't see what was happening as all risa did was point to the ground and cry loud, Kyarii was crying also asking back for her partner, she held him tightly in her arms as Risa fell down beside her and Kyo, Risa's mother went down to Risa and hugged her as Risa cried in pain and sorrow, Her mother didn't understand. "Risa it's alright, come back up on the bed" Her mother begged her child, "No he's going...NO KYO!" Risa Screamed as Kyo's body finally dissapeared from Kyarii's arm's, Risa held her breath and her eye's opened wide and pushed her mother away and hugged Kyarii but all her mother was seeing was her hug thin air, Risa cried so much and so did Kyarii, Risa's mother looked at her daughter and saw her becoming weak, she called for the doctor's and nurses running down the hallway for them, Risa looked at kyarii's arms and cried "He's gone...." That's all that came from Kyarii's mouth.

Kyo woke up in a dark hall way and up ahead was a chair red and black so to say, their stood a woman, in white sheet, her hair was white everything except her lips which were a rosey red and her clear blue eyes, she ordered him to come to her, he did as he was told and walked up to her, he looked at the beautiful woman as she smiled at him "Kyo..The Shinigami..Correct?" She spoke "Suppose i am, who are you?" He asked and folded his arms "I'm the queen lady of time, and...you have once chance to get your life back.." She looked at him "Hmph..How?!" He roled his eyes as she took a staff in her hands and pointed it at the ground.  
"Do you see that pretty girl there in the blonde hair?" The Lady spoke as he looked down at Risa and Kyarii Cry "Yes..That's"  
"Risa...yes...do you know why she and the other shinigami are crying"  
"I have a feeling"  
"It's you there crying about...it's killing their very souls, Risa the most" The lady put her staff back and you could no longer see the girls "....Why risa?" Kyo asked confused "I'm guessing your thick...You love her...And surpisingly she loves you back, i've seen it in time...Actually two mins from now she will relisile she deeply loved you.." The lady gave a smile.  
"I guess there's no denying it to the Lady of time...i do love her, i've noticed were the same and..even though were two years apart, i still love her deeply, but now being a ghost, i can no longer see her or talk to her"  
"You think that, as i told you have one chance to get your life back..but you have to be a ghost to do so...to stop Risa from killing herself.." Kyo's eyes shot open and nodded as quick as he could.  
"Anything for Risa!.." He looked at the Lady as she sent him back down to earth in ghost form and was back in the room where he dissapered from, he saw the two crying girls, still crying, he thought that it was sweet but, it got him annoyed, Risa stood up and walked out of the room as Kyarii kept crying, Kyo had to stay beside Risa so he followed her, Still Crying Risa walked the hallways in pain, but her heart pained more, she only figured out why she would smile and that was for Kyo, She clung onto walls with her finger's and hand's as Kyo was right behind her, to Risa time stopped, she knew it was her time to die, she wanted to go to Kyo, yes it was kyo she now longed for his scent, smell, smile, passion for everything he did, she knew in him there was another him, she didn't know her past was just like her present, but she felt it in her heart, and so did he, he kept floating behind her slowly watching her walk in pain, The hall was empty no one was anywhere in this packed Hospital, it seemed to Kyo he was giving time to save her while no one was looking so he took it as the Lady Of Time gave him time to do his one chance in saving his love, Such love bloomed in little days, he didn't regret seeing Risa and remembering his past, he was grateful to see and hear her talk and see her smile, he was about to be a hero of this story to think Kyo the Shinigami now ghost was about to save a human, this was going against all rules in the book, but he would ratter be sent to hell than to see his poor Risa die, Risa was getting to the end of the corrider Kyo knew the more she got to the end of the corrider her life span was dieing from her pain, she stuggled to move another limb, Kyo floated in front of her and put his hand on her cheek and rubbed her cold cheek, She felt something cold touch her cheek and with sore teary eyes she looked in the direction of Kyo and sniffled she knew he was there, though she couldn't see him, she felt his touch and wanted more "Risa..." He said and kissed her cheek, Risa heard her name being called and her check being kissed, she knew it she was dead right, her crush Kyo was right in front of her kissing her cheek "Kyo..." She said as her cold cheek's began to go warm, and her left leg was able to move without it hurting, he was starting to appear in front of her, she could see the outline of his body as she stood up straight to watch him come back "Kyo...your..." She cried more and hugged into him, as he appeared and hugged her back, his body was warm and his touch soft same goes for Risa she cried in his arms as he finshed the sentence she had started "Back...".

Risa and Kyo lived happily after that, she went to the Olmypics and she won gold for ireland in Gymnastic's, Kyo went and tried to get his support and player of the year across ireland, though it never happened, he instead tranied little children to play football and to keep fit and healthy, Risa was cured of her Bone cancer fully and you know what..Kyo was never dead so to speak...He was in acoma for so long, 3 year's, they kept him in this because he had left a note saying "Don't not take me yet, i have stuff todo before i die, to find her and keep her when i come back" The doctor's took this into great heart and kept him till he finally woke up, and that's when he hugged Risa he knew he had to live for something, oh wait, Someone! Risa!, We didn't hear much from Kyarii did we? Hmm how did her ending go... i think she settled in with another Shinigami partner and married him, Kyo doesn't remember Kyraii because his memories of a Shinigami went shortly after he and Risa hugged, but Kyarii always looks over Kyo and Risa with her newly husband Blank.


End file.
